


A secret sleepless night... (2)

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [93]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Drugged Sherlock, Gen, Inktober 2017, Pining Sherlock, Pre-Relationship, Secrets, Somewhere in season 1 maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: John came home to found a naked detective: The morning after... (23)





	A secret sleepless night... (2)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A secret sleepless night... (1)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460818) by [MorganeUK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK). 



> Newly beta read by Notjustmom!

A ray of light wakes a still groggy detective.  _My head… What happened yesterday?_  He grabs his phone with difficulty, his hands still numb.  _4 messages..._

> 17:05 You were right, as usual, the barman put something in the drink. GL
> 
> 17:45 I’ve looked at the CCTV and saw that you had a drink probably laced with GHB! GL
> 
> 17:50 Sherlock? Talk to me, man. Are you ok. Don’t do anything juicy! GL
> 
> 17:55 That’s it! I’m talking to John and if John is not there I’m calling Mycroft!

Sherlock turns quickly to look at the other side of the bed, glad that he was alone…  _John._  Of course he would be delighted to have his friend in his bed… but not like that.  _Not because I jumped on him and he was too… polite… to say no! Anyway John ‘I’m-not-gay’ Watson would never…_

He sits on the edge of the bed looking for his clothes. The only thing he saw was his pants.  _Shit…_  He rises, totally naked and… not clean. A _rkkkkkkkk, I need a shower!_

Later, with clean clothes on, he finally walks into the kitchen. A sleeping doctor was still at the table, surrounded by tea cups and crossword puzzles.

_Poor John… the greatest friend a man like me can hope for… The best._

**Author's Note:**

> Inktober... Just to add a little difficulty to the 221b format! (I know that Inktober is for drawing but who cares!)
> 
> October 23 word: juicy
> 
> Dont be shy :-) Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far.


End file.
